Encounter
by S'revan
Summary: IY YYH crossover: Kagome meets Kurama, with Inuyasha in attendance.


Kagome meets Kurama, with Inuyasha in attendance. Things happen.

**Encounter**

She blamed Inuyasha. And Sesshoumaru too, in part, but especially Inuyasha. She'd known him first, loved him first. It was definitely his fault she had a weakness for silver hair and golden eyes and _ears_. Sesshoumaru had simply reinforced it, and it was because of Shippo that she associated tails with "cute" but it wasn't really his fault, because he was just a kid, right?

The youkai in front of her was not. He had silver hair and golden eyes and ears and a tail and was very, very male. And strong. Had she mentioned that? His youki was extremely _present_.

She felt just the tiniest bit overwhelmed. In fact, were those her knees giving out?

Fortunately, she was distracted as Inuyasha bounded up to save her from the attacking youkai (who so far had only stared at her with a brow upraised) and there was instantly tension of another kind as each took in the obvious similarities between them and was offended by said similarities.

The stranger's face closed off in a manner very like Sesshoumaru's _I can't believe this idiot is related to me_ look. Inuyasha looked disgusted and a little defensive, and put his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. In response to which the youkai sneered.

Her equilibrium recovered, Kagome determined it time to intervene. "Inuyasha, sit."

"Umpth," Inuyasha commented from his sudden place on the ground, and then, "Bitch."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said to the now amused youkai. "He was dropped on his head as a child."

"Was _not_,' Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned to him, confused. "But I thought you said Sesshoumaru—"

"He _threw_ me," Inuyasha grumped. "It's completely different."

"When you're thrown, you can at least try to land on your feet," the youkai clarified in an unexpectedly deep voice. It gave her shivers.

"Um, anyway! What can we do for you?"

He regarded her for a moment as Inuyasha got to his feet, grumbling but slightly less impetuous, and eventually produced, "I was curious."

"Yes?"

"Curious." He stepped closer. "What kind of girl can wear such dangerous trinkets yet remain so pure?"

Kagome blushed and put a hand on her chest, right over the jewel shards as he stepped closer again. "I can."

"Ah. May I be honored with your name?" Another step, and she got the impression that the only reason why Inuyasha wasn't attacking was because he was too busy trying not to gag.

She blushed more deeply and pressed the shards into her chest so hard they hurt. "You first."

He paused to bow deeply. "This one is humbly named Kurama."

She returned the bow almost reflexively. "Kagome. Ah, you should probably be aware that Miroku-sama already tried that."

Inuyasha choked. Kurama seemed unfazed. Since he was now close enough, he reached out to cup her cheek in one hand. "But I am not Miroku-sama." He leaned over to kiss her and as he did so she became aware, distantly, of Inuyasha growling, but much more importantly, of his free hand brushing against her breast as he tried to retrieve the necklace with the jewel shards on it. At one point she would have been stunned, but she had known Miroku for some time now, and so her response was almost automatic.

She smacked him. And called him a pervert. In very loud tones, too.

Then Inuyasha was between her and Kurama, spouting curses and waving Tessaiga, the others were running to them, and she had just a glimpse of him holding his cheek and looking nonplussed before he turned to leap away.

And then she made a realization.

"He took the shards!"

Inuyasha leaped after him. Kurama avoided him easily, but was distracted enough that Hiraikotsu clipped him on the back of the head and knocked him out. He fell heavily, and the extra thump was enough to make sure he stayed unconscious. Inuyasha landed on his chest for good measure.

Kagome ran up and took back the shards: her necklace plus the couple he had secreted about his person but not actually tried to use. Sango recovered her boomerang.

"Do we just leave him here?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so."

"What?" Inuyasha said. "Hey—!"

"He's _unconscious_, Inuyasha, and he didn't attack me. Let's go."

They left.

When Kurama awoke, he decided it wasn't worth it to try again.

_.:ende:._

_.:somebody hates me, somebody hates me:._


End file.
